The present invention relates to rotary sprinklers, particularly to the type illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,689.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,689 discloses a rotary sprinkler comprising a nozzle having an inlet end connectible to a source of pressurized water and formed with a central axial bore having an exit end through which the water exits in the form of an axial jet, a rotor in the path of the axial jet, and means for floating mounting the rotor for axial, lateral and rotary movements with respect to the nozzle bore. The underface of the rotor is formed for deflecting the jet laterally of the sprinker and for imparting a rotary motion to the rotor. The exit end of the nozzle bore is of an enlarged diameter to define a cylindrical socket, and the rotor includes a stem depending from its underface and floatingly received within the socket. The rotor stem has an outer diameter smaller than the diameter of the nozzle socket to permit axial, lateral, and rotary movements of the rotor stem in the socket.